


Between

by TeaMushroom



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaMushroom/pseuds/TeaMushroom
Summary: Невнятная рефлексия под "The Space in Between" How to Destroy Angels





	Between

_...Тик-так, тик-так_  
Тик-так  
Тик  
так……. 

Маркус открыл глаза. Первое, что он увидел - это лес, раскинувшийся в лучах вечернего солнца сплошной тёмной стеной. Деревья едва заметно покачивались на теплом ветру, который вместе с шелестом листвы доносил тихий шум разбивающихся о камни волн.  
Дорога извилистой желтой лентой бежала от дома, скрываясь среди темных деревьев.  
Дом…  
Он только сейчас понял, что сидит на крыльце дома. Дома старого, добротного и большого. Свежая краска на стенах. На истертых деревянных ступенях крыльца дремал огромный пес, спрятав свой нос под лапу.   
Из рук что-то выскользнуло и с глухим стуком упало на доски - небольшой планшет с закрепленным на нем листом. По листу змеями вились сухие черные ветки.   


_…….ус!_

\- Маркус! - Он оторвал взгляд от рисунка и увидел, как к нему бежала Харпер, что-то бережно прижимая к себе. За ней, поодаль, неспешно шли Верити, Шелби, Трак, Калеб и замыкал процессию Питер. Выгляди они уставшими, но довольными.  
\- Маркус! - Девочка, резво обежав недовольно заворчавшего пса, подскочила к мужчине. - Смотри, что мы по дороге домой нашли! Питер обещал помочь ей..  
Она отняла руки от груди, давая Маркусу возможность рассмотреть находку. Ей оказалась маленькая невзрачная птица, которая, нахохолившись в осторожных, но крепких ладошках, тревожно чирикала.  
\- Это королёк, - с улыбкой сказал подошедший Питер. - Не знаю, как он умудрился сломать крыло. Хорошо, что Харпер такая глазастая оказалась.  
\- И ты правда сможешь помочь ему? - Маркус осторожно провел пальцем по оливковым пёрышкам на голове птицы под любопытствующими взглядами детей.  
\- Скорее всего. После ужина осмотрю крыло. 

_...Маркус!..._

\- Маркус?  
Мужчина вздрогнул, скинув с себя оцепенение, и поднял глаза на Питера. Тот стоял у мойки и протягивал ему нож. Маркус машинально взял его и повертел так, словно никогда не держал до этого.   
\- С тобой всё впорядке? - Встревоженно спросил Питер, подойдя ближе. Так близко, что Маркус чувствовал запах соленой воды и леса. Он улыбнулся и мягко, почти целомудренно, поцеловал любовника.  
\- Да. Не стоило засыпать на солнце - теперь голова ватная.  
Питер тихо хмыкнул, поцеловал в ответ и начал чистить рыбу, которую он с детьми поймал сегодня днём.

За ужином ребята эмоционально обсуждали свой поход. Наперебой рассказывали Маркусу как Верити чуть их не утопила, когда Питер дал ей порулить яхтой. Девушка было надулась, но тут же со звонким смехом расскала как Трак упустил рыбу, которая в прямом смысле выскользнула у него из рук, на прощание съездив ему хвостом по лицу.  
Маркус слушал это веселый, такой домашний и родной щебет, улыбался и что-то отвечал через раз, но где-то на грани сознания его глодала какая-то мысль, которую он не мог ухватить. Слабое эхо чего-то важного, чего-то, что он не мог вспомнить, не могу почувствовать.

_...Маркус! Ну же, Маркус!!...._

Маркус сидел на кровати и разглядывал причудливый узор на ковре под ногами. Это была их спальня. Его и Питера. Библия на прикроватном столике, в которую он несколько месяцев почти не заглядывал. Тяжелые наручные часы Питера, которые, как он шутил, способны выдержать всё, включая конец света. Несколько фотографий с местными пейзажами, сделанных Питером. Старый магнитофон Маркуса.  
Питер вышел из душа в одном полотенце, повязанным вокруг бёдер. Разгоряченный, взъерошенный, он хотел было что-то сказать, но, увидев Маркуса, лишь вздохнул и сел рядом.  
\- Дело не только в дневном сне, верно?  
\- Я.. я не знаю. Это все кажется таким… идеальным! - Маркус отчаянно пытался подобрать правильные слова. Он знал, как тяжело ему даются отношения, как тяжело дается близость с другим человеком. -- Ты. Дети. Дом. Даже эта чертова псина! Это всё слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой…

_...Маркус!.._

\- Маркус, - Питер взял лицо мужчины в теплые ладони и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Поцеловал также, как тем далёкой ночью - трепетно, чувственно, отдавая всего себя. Затем отстранился на расстоянии вдоха. -- Маркус, ты, как и эти дети, заслуживаешь свой дом. Ты заслуживаешь любви.  
\- Нет, нет… Я имею ввиду… - голос Маркуса сорвался. Понимание тупой иглой пронзило мозг. Горечь сдавила грудь. -- Я имею ввиду, что это не реально. Это же всё….

 _“.... Ну же, Маркус, очнись!” - Томас трясет своего напарника за плечи._

-.. в моей голове.  
Питер все еще держал его лицо в своих руках, нежно поглаживал скулы большими пальцами. Питер смотрел на Маркуса глазами, полными печали. Питер вновь поцеловал Маркуса. Целовал страстно и глубоко, пока Маркус отчаянно цеплялся за его голые плечи, боясь рухнуть в ту бездну, что разверзлась под его ногами.

 _..Маркус!..._

\- Это может стать реальностью, Маркус. Ты достаточно страдал. Ты достаточно воевал, Маркус. Ты заслужил свой покой. Это то, о чем ты мечтал всю свою жизнь. Так мечтал, что боялся признаться самому себе. Ну же, Маркус, остановись.  
Маркус почувствовал, как слезы катятся по его щекам. Почувствовал обжигающее тепло, когда Питер его обнял. Облегчение.

 _...Маркус!..._

Маркус тихо всхлипнул и обнял Питера в ответ.

 _...Мар….._

Голос стих.


End file.
